


The Sun Will Shine

by storiesofchaos



Series: The Story of Loki, Trygve, and Eydís [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A dash of Sif/Brunnhilde | Valkyrie, Anxiety, Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gratuitous Descriptions of Food & Landscape, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Parent Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Siblings, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/storiesofchaos
Summary: "Loki is instantly greeted by Thor and Nick Fury, the latter of which he thinks he's never seen so worried. It is only one phrase from his brother's mouth that makes the sense of peace and calm and happiness seem so brief and fragile, and his whole being sinks with dread.'Thanos is coming.'"In which Loki realizes he loves the two Asgardian orphans he took in more than he thought he ever would.





	1. heill / happy, blessed, safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year ago Loki would never have thought he would be wiping off mashed cake with pink and blue icing from children's grinning faces and sticky hands, but that is where he is now. 
> 
> He finds he strangely doesn’t mind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I wasn't quite ready to let this little family go and it seemed as if some of you wanted me to continue, so I did! But with that comes more plot, and this loosely follows the events of Avengers: Infinity War, except some things had to be shifted around. I'm not entirely sure exactly how many chapters this will be, but it will end after the plot of Infinity War is finished, when I will take a break on this story until Avengers 4 comes out. I hope you will continue to follow this journey and I also hope you enjoy (and aren't put off by the archive warning). :)

It is nearly a year since the Asgardians landed on Earth, and Spring is slow in her arrival. But on one day it seems almost as if color bloomed overnight, and green covers the land in a fresh glow.

Also on this day, Trygve tells Loki a fact in his serious, contemplative way — that today is Eydís’ birthday.

He says it over their breakfast of oatmeal and fresh fruit, breaking their comfortable silence. Loki suddenly looses his hunger, and guilt fills him instead. In contrast, Eydís practically glows with excitement at just the idea of a birthday.

Birthdays were not always celebrated in Asgard as they got older, since the amount of birthdays one had seemed endless, but they did have grand celebrations during jubilee years, and new children were always celebrated with grand feasts lasting days.

After what happened last Spring, Loki now knows how important it is to celebrate and cherish children, and he vows to make a perfect day for Eydís.

So after breakfast, Loki sends the children on their way to visit Thor while he makes preparations. The children have taken to calling his brother, 'Uncle Thor,’ which never fails to make Loki's cheeks turn red in both embarrassment and pride. He doesn't want to even begin to think about what that makes himself.

He now ponders what he should do. He knows that in Midgard they make birthday cakes, so he thinks he will start with that, the only problem being that in his long life of being a prince, he has never, ever baked before.

The Asgardians have by now created a market place outside of their ship, to trade and sell goods made or foraged from the land around them or sent to them from the Avengers. Loki goes there, wandering hopelessly until he comes to the conclusion of what he might need. After profusely thanking a woman for a recipe for a basic cake and the right ingredients, we goes back to his rooms to make it, slipping into the main kitchen to borrow their large fireplace.

After he is finally done, he is exhausted from what had seemed so simple a task, and flour is in his tangled hair, but the cake looks acceptable enough. He lets it cool while he goes to fetch the children so they can decorate it themselves.

He finds all three in the new grass outside, Trygve and Thor fake sparring with sticks while Eydís runs up behind Thor with her own and stabs him in the back of the knee. (she almost reminds him of himself at her age, Loki thinks, but he hopes there will be less stabbing in her future.) Thor pretends to topple over and the children scramble on top of him, laughing all the while.   

Loki stands there watching them until Trygve notices him, at which point he abandons the fight for the promise of cake. Eydís, however, isn't letting Thor go so easily until he picks her up and carries her on his shoulders, and she relents as she rests her chin on his head, whose hair is growing out slowly but surely once more.

“A little fighter, this one is,” Thor says as he grins, but Loki doesn't miss the look of sadness his eyes hold, as if mourning the loss of his own innocence, when he and Loki could play fight without worry that they could ever die at the hands of another.

Now though, it is time to celebrate.

\---

He lets the children decorate the cake with sugary icing colored with berries, while Thor flicks bits of it at Loki’s face, feigning innocence when Loki turns to look at him with a raised brow. Though Trygve swears he has drawn Eydís on the cake, it all looks like one big blob, but he is too proud of his work for Loki to say so.

Now Eydís sits in front of her cake with the other three standing in a circle around her, singing a song often sung at celebrations in Asgard. She is so giddy with delight, it makes everyone laugh. Thor hands out huge slices to the little ones which Loki knows will end up in major sugar crashes later on, and though the cake is a bit dry and the frosting too sweet, no one complains.

A year ago Loki would never have thought he would be wiping off mashed cake with pink and blue icing from children's grinning faces and sticky hands, but that is where he is now.

He finds he strangely doesn’t mind it.

\---

Loki decides to take the children on a walk to the mountains beyond the wood, one of Eydís’ favorite places to be. Trygve puts on his own little green cloak and helps Eydís into her royal blue one, before she races to grab her branch she was playing with before to use as a walking stick.

“Going on adventure!” she says proudly to whoever passes by, resulting in laughs and smiles and ‘farewell for now, young maiden!’ She totters along ahead of Loki and Trygve, cloak trailing behind her and holding her stick that’s taller than her head.

Trygve is silent from where he is walking beside Loki, but when the latter turns to look at him his is smiling. As they enter the forest Loki asks quietly, “And when did your birthday happen to be?”

“The day we put the leaves in the sea to honor our family,” he murmurs back, looking down at his boots. “But it’s fine. I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to be a nuisance and I wanted the day to be for everyone else, not just me.” Loki never knows how his heart is still holding together with every little thing the children tell him. He lays a hand on Trygve’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Thank you for telling me, dear heart. But I swear to you that next year we will have a party worthy of all the gods.”

When Trygve laughs, that is enough, for now.

\---

When they reach the mountains and the land opens up before them, the children spend a little while simply dancing on the green grass and making up silly songs.

After a while they get tired, and Eydís plops on the ground and starts giving all the peaks of the mountain range their own names, while Trygve and Loki collect bright flowers that have just bloomed. The children are always welcoming endless flower crowns, and Loki secretly enjoys it. Eydís’ hair is now just long enough for it all to be woven back into a tiny braid, and Loki, with the help of Trygve, tucks the flowers into the braid and winds more through her wisps of escaping curly hair. When they're finished she looks quite extravagant and royal.

“Princess Eydís!” Loki exclaims with an exaggerated bow in her direction, and the children erupt into giggles. Eydís pretends she is entertaining the other two in her lavish palace, the mountains her tapestries and the earth her throne. She serves them herbal tea that Loki had brought with them even though most of it doesn't reach the cup and instead hits the ground, and pretends to play music on a long strand of grass like a flute.

She finally haves them dance as if in a ballroom, the siblings spinning crazily around with many swoops and hobbled jumps, until Loki picks Eydís up and twirls her around, which always makes her laugh.

He asks her a question, an echo of what she had asked him only a few months ago.

“Happy, my darling?”

“Yes!” She exclaims with a smile that makes Loki's soul ache. He hopes she never has to answer differently in years to come, but he desperately tries to drive away any thought about how that is very likely an impossible dream.

\---

The sun is starting the slip behind the peaks when Loki decides to give Eydís one more present. He starts when they're not paying attention to him but are sitting and playing companionably together a little distance away. He weaves glowing butterflies into being, purple and blue and glittering, sending them towards the girl as she suddenly turns and stares with wonder. She hobbles to her feet and they twirl around her, lifting her flower embellished hair and making her laugh. Trygve laughs too when one lands on his nose.

Loki sends out twittering birds now, that land on her shoulders and sing songs of Springtime and happiness, and then little mushrooms that sprout about her feet and dance as if alive.

These start to fade after a little while, but then something else appears in the air and it is not of Loki's doing. Little streams of flowers start to burst towards Loki and they wind around his hands and into his hair, leaving him thoroughly decorated in blooms. Now it is his time to stare in wonder, for they seemed to come from Eydís. She looks delighted at this, and Loki is proud yet shocked to see her skills at such a young age. Her seidr is weak with little use, and they immediately start to disappear, until she seemingly unconsciously weaves something else.

Great heaves of fire spark into the air separating the two from each other, flames so real that one can almost feel the heat, and Eydís is stood staring at them, but she is not there — for her eyes seem to be looking into another world.

Loki tries to walk towards her but the fire has turned burning hot.

“Mama!” Eydís suddenly screams, “mama?” Trygve is next to her and immediately hugs her, his face in confusion. “Mama is here!” She says, over and over. “Look! There she is!” Loki is able to override her seidr, to diminish it as if was never there.

“No!” She screams again, and she is sobbing now. “Mama is here! I saw her, I need her, she's—,” and Loki is already there at her level, letting her cry into his hair as she hiccups and calms down. He and Trygve share a look, and Trygve shakes his head. There was no one there in those flames, only bright, hot fire.

Loki takes her into his lap and sings a song, the one he sang on their first night together. He does not often sing as he always feel a bit embarrassed by it, but these are times when he has to let any of those insecurities go. He has to, for their sake. Trygve sits next to him with his head on Loki's shoulder as Eydís falls into sleep, tear stained cheeks glimmering in the glow of the rising moon.

“Time to go home,” Loki whispers, and they walk back through the woods with Eydís in his arms and Trygve's hand in his, a familiar and comforting picture to him now.

\---

“Did you see the ship go over us a little while ago?” Trygve asks as they are reaching the end of the forest.

“No,” Loki replies, startled but trying not to show it.

“It was when you made all the little butterflies. It was going so fast and so quietly that I wouldn't have seen it if I hadn't already been looking up.” Loki's footsteps now seem to weigh on him heavily, and the dagger in his belt joltingly reminds him it is there.  

All seems well when they arrive, and it looks like it is only an Avengers ship that has come, which isn't out of the ordinary since they like to visit and give them supplies from time to time. Loki feels lighter now and he tucks the children into bed with light kisses on their heads.

Yet when he steps outside their rooms, he is instantly greeted by Thor and Nick Fury, the latter of which he thinks he's never seen so worried. It is only one phrase from his brother's mouth that makes the sense of peace and calm and happiness seem so brief and fragile, and his whole being sinks with dread.

_“Thanos is coming.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My reference to seidr here is very inaccurate, but since this is Marvel which is inaccurate anyways, I wanted to use the 'weaving new events into being' aspect of it (and you can decide for yourself if they had any effect on fate).
> 
> Thanks for reading. <3


	2. bregðr við / one is afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury keeps talking, but his words are quickly blurring together as Loki's mind whirls. He feels he is stuck in a never ending cycle of bad. His heart pounds and he wobbles on his feet.

Fury quickly leads them towards his own ship, while Loki feels like he's in a very bad dream. But then again, he has dreamed about this many times before, always there in the back of his mind. He notices Thor's hands are slightly shaking from where he walks beside him, and Thor closes them tightly into fists, only to emit little sparks.

Heimdall, Valkyrie, and Lady Sif are already waiting in the small vessel — Heimdall standing stoic with little emotion showing, Valkyrie taking more large swigs than usual from the bottle in her hand, and Sif meticulously pacing. Fury begins without pretense, turning on the hologram in the center of the room, where the six Infinity Stones flicker as they rotate.

“I'm going to assume you all know what these are and the damage they can achieve, and while I don't completely understand them myself, I know how it feels to be controlled by one,” he glances at Loki, who grimaces, but Fury continues on.

“We've heard word that Thanos may come looking for you first, as he thinks you still have the Space Stone.”

“But we don't, it was destroyed in the fires of Asgard,” Thor interjects, and Loki begins to feel faint, the sudden reality of his deed hitting him like shards of ice.

“Either way, he's still coming for you and very soon,” Fury replies.

“Midgard has been kind to us,” Heimdall begins, voice low and steady. “If Thanos intends to destroy us wherever we are, then we owe it to humankind to leave this planet.”

“That was going to be my next point. There are still two other Stones here on earth, so your leaving could give us time to secure the actual Stones we know of before he comes looking for them. Hopefully you'll come back to us in the end, and if you do, we'll probably still need all the help we can get,” he is speaking to Thor now, whose arms are crossed tightly across his chest. “Hell, even bring your brother along, the more forces against Thanos the better.”

Thor has been thinking quietly before he speaks. “The Sakaaran ship we have breaks into two separate parts, which I think is what we'll have to do. Thanos is most likely to come looking for me and Loki, so us, Heimdall, and a group of warriors will await him on one. Lady Sif, Valkyrie, you will have to protect the people and lead them as far away from us as possible on the other half.” Everyone nods their assent, but Loki is thinking of how he will have to be separated from Trygve and Eydís. Of course it is for the best, but that still doesn’t help the feeling of his heart being wrenched out of his chest.

Fury keeps talking, but his words are quickly blurring together as Loki's mind whirls. He feels he is stuck in a never ending cycle of _bad._ His heart pounds and he wobbles on his feet.

Suddenly he feels a hand on his arm. “Be strong, Loki, for your time is not yet done.” It is Lady Sif, for once looking at him with a bit of kindness. “Besides, I still need to kick your ass.” She smiles slightly, and even though it doesn’t quite reach her eyes, Loki is still able to take a deep breath.

When he looks up, everyone is staring at him with various expressions of pity and shared sadness.

He isn't alone in this, not this time.

This time he won't turn away from the people who want to help him.

He is done running away.

\---

When they are finished talking, they all go to start preparing for departure, except for Loki. For a moment he had felt like he could be brave for the little ones, but now he is shivering and burning hot, and he has that familiar feeling of being lost that he has experienced too many a time.

Yet for once he can't bring himself to cover it up with illusions or mischief or petty fights.

His mind is stuck on replaying moments of his life, too long repressed. He doesn't even know where he is anymore, and he closes his eyes to block out the blinding light, resulting in tears squeezing out and his chest seizing up.

_“Because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?”_

_“I mourned for you, I cried for you.”_

_“Then am I not your mother?”_

_“Now you see me, brother.”_

_“Your birthright was to die as a child.”_

_“So I am no more than another stolen relic . . .”_

_“Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours. Make your father proud.”_

_“I was a king! The rightful King of Asgard, betrayed.”_

_“I thought you dead.”_

_“You might want to take the stairs to the left.”_

_“She wouldn't want us to fight.”_

_“TELL ME.”_

_“I love you, my sons.”_

_“Your ambition is little and born of childish need.”_

_“You sound like him.”_

_“Loki, I thought the world of you.”_

_“I didn't do it for him.”_

_“You'll always be the God of Mischief, but you could be more.”_

_“Did she suffer?”_

_“I wish I could trust you.”_

_“I love Thor more dearly than any of you.”_

_“If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something sweet as PAIN.”_

Loki is left gasping as his eyes focus on his surroundings. He is in the hallway where his rooms are located, leaning heavily against the wall, his hands scrabbling for something to hold onto.

He had felt his mind turning to his old self once more, and he hates it.

Suddenly he hears his door slide open and tiny footsteps, and then a quiet voice saying, “are you alright?” He blinks enough tears away to see Trygve and Eydís standing before him, confusion crossing their sleepy faces, Trygve's hair a tangled mess and Eydís still holding her blankie.

He immediately bends down and hugs them, and if they mind the fact that they become soaked with his tears, they do not say so.

Of course _,_ he thinks, he is the same Loki and always will be. He's just refinding himself, little by little.

He remembers something else now, something Thor had told them as they made sight of Midgard a year ago. _“I feel like everything's gonna work out fine.”_ Trygve and Eydís, alive and well in his arms, make him believe it to be true, even if just for this moment.

\---

Without talking, Loki and Thor both end up in the spot they last saw Odin, standing a little ways apart looking out to sea. Leaving this place will take a little longer than they want, so Loki has put the children back to bed until morning, trying not to let them worry.

Loki and Thor had both felt the need to walk to this spot, which js a little ways from the ship. They hadn’t even come out here since the first time, over a year ago, and Loki knows that Thor especially finds the memories hard to bear.

The moon is slowly rising before them as all is quiet except for the waves against the rock. Almost too peaceful, Loki thinks, for what is bound to come.

“Loki?” Thor says suddenly, turning his head towards him. He seems almost a bit nervous. He takes off the arm bracers he is wearing, new ones with Mjolnir inscribed into them with Odin and Frigga's names in the old language. “I took a pair of yours when I thought . . . when I thought you dead once. So it's only right I give you mine since, well, I really have no idea what is going to happen today.” Loki can’t speak as Thor slowly puts them onto his wrists, almost a more heartbreaking gesture than him putting Loki in chains.

He can only finally say, “always so sickeningly sentimental, brother,” but the words have a hard time leaving his throat and get choked up instead. As Thor moves away Loki flicks out a dagger, watching his brother flinch for only a millisecond, before Loki cuts off a small section of his own dark hair from behind the ear.

At Thor's inquisitive glance he finds himself a bit embarrassed. “I noticed you also had my hair in your own, back then. At first I thought it was Jane's, but then I remembered the day, ages ago, when I gave you a bit of my hair to braid into your own if ever I should die. Now your hair is long enough again, and I thought . . . well . . . if I might never see you again I . . .” He's beginning to regret this idea, but Thor gently takes the strands from Loki's grasp.

“Thank you, my brother and my longest companion.”

“And I thank you as well. But I'm not braiding your hair for you.” A glimmer of a smile.

“Oh c'mon, you used to love to braid my hair!”

“No, _you_ used to love me braiding your hair.” But Thor is now twining the dark hair into his own, like night against sunlight. Loki averts his eyes downwards towards his hands, but his gaze instead catches the arm braces and how they gleam in the starlight.

He finds it hard to fight back tears now and he knows Thor feels the same, as they stand once more looking out to sea, but this time a few inches closer.

There is a whisper on the breeze that wraps around the brothers, a memory of what was said on the very stone behind them, set out to the universe and into their hearts.

_“Remember this place. Home.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a list of dialogue from the Thor movies & Avengers 1 that I thought were crucial to Loki's character development or were just plain heartbreaking, which you see in the second segment of this chapter. 
> 
> Thank you so, so much for reading! It truly means a lot for you to be here right now. <3


	3. feigr / doomed, fated to die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If this truly be the end of all things, brother, than I'm glad you're here with me.” Thor claps him on the shoulder, but Loki suddenly uses Thor's arm to pull him in and hugs him, tightly. There is nothing really to be said now, they know words of encouragement and hope will not be heeded — if they are fated to die, then die they shall, though Loki has other plans.

As early morning arrives, Loki packs the children's meager personal items as quietly as he can while they still sleep. Sun shines through the window; a perfect day. And how mocking it is, when he knows whatever happens now will be far from perfect.

Soon enough Heimdall comes to the door, saying, “ready?” Loki nods once, yet doesn't think he ever truly will be. When he gently wakes Trygve and Eydís they seem to sense that something is wrong, but Loki tries to not worry them too much. Yet he can't seem to throw on an illusion — he never can with them, he feels he has to be as real as he can with his emotions, no matter how much he wishes to hide them and protect the children from the darkness of the world. He helps them dress quickly and gathers their satchels, before he leads them out, Eydís half asleep on his shoulder and Trygve clutching Loki's hand in a tight grip.

Valkyrie joins him by his side as they walk swiftly towards the exit of the ship. “Valy!” Eydís exclaims sleepily, raising her head to look at her. Valkyrie ruffles her and Trygve's hair, smiling as much as she is able.

After a strained moment of walking, Valkyrie hesitantly begins talking, as if she has been fighting with herself over what to say to Loki. “Look, I feel sort of sorry about beating you up on Sakaar, especially after seeing you with the kids, and I thought I could look after them for you, until . . . until you get back.” At Loki's expression she continues, “I had a few little siblings I took care of back in the day, _and,_  I'll even cut down on the drinking.”

“Don't you have other responsibilities with leading the people? You don't have to feel obligated when you—”

“Sif is better at that than I am.” She gives no other explanation, and while Loki is full of gratitude, he’s still confused at her motives. “Everyone needs a redemption arc, right?” She says quietly. “Even me and you.”

\---

Other families are already waiting outside, worried and silent. They watch as the _Statesman_ detaches into two parts with a mechanic groan, and Loki can feel his own heart breaking into pieces at the same time; a dismal duet. Lady Sif begins to help the people all onto one, while the warriors departing from their families say goodbye among soft wails and melancholic eyes. Loki stays with Trygve and Eydís in the middle between the two halves, wanting just one moment more. Valkyrie stands near the door of the civilian ship waiting, looking steadily away from the other three.

Loki gently sets Eydís down, before he crouches at her and Trygve's level and holds both of their hands in his own. Looking at their faces, he tries to imprint this memory deep into his mind, this fleeting and precious moment. “I have to go somewhere now, so you can be safe. Valkyrie will look after you, and Lady Sif and the other kids will be there too. I need you both to be brave for me, can you do that?” Trygve gives a teary nod but Eydís looks at him with the most heartbreaking expression. Loki pulls them in close and hugs them tightly, if only to hide his own pain he knows is clear in his face.

“I swear to you, I will be back,” he whispers fiercely, saying this for himself as much as for the children. He withdraws enough to put his hands on each of their fastly beating hearts. “just believe in the hope you have in here, and don't let that light disappear. Please.” And he kisses both of their heads, tears escaping despite his best efforts to keep them restrained.  

“Loki,” Thor calls from the behind him, and when Loki looks back, his brother nods sadly. It's time.

Turning his head back around, he notices three little white flowers growing in a clump near him, struggling against the breeze that has just picked up. He picks two to tuck into the children's hair behind the ear, hand lingering as every fiber in his being screams at him not to leave. “I –” but he stops, discovering he can't find the words anymore. Instead he makes himself stand, entire body heavy, and Valkyrie comes over to pick Eydís and the children’s bags up.

Loki stands still, unmoving, but knows he must now be with Thor and their warriors where they await him. As he turns with a last long look at the children and begins to walk away, Eydís starts screaming, so emotionally stark and desperate that any heart that hears it trembles.

“Don't leave!” She sobs, as Valkyrie tries to calm her, the usually unfazed warrior now struggling to hide her emotions. “NO,” Eydís keeps saying, over and over again, fighting to be let down and to chase after him. Loki closes his eyes and forces himself to keep moving forward and not to race back to scoop both children into his arms.

Then he feels heat, hears the crackling of flames. When he stops and opens his eyes there is a line of fire blocking him from his destination, the roaring only broken by Eydís’ piercing screams. A fierce wind picks up, waves crash a little louder on the shore, the water swirling in froths.

“What's happening?!” Valkyrie yells, and Loki turns around to see such intense fear in Eydís’ eyes, taking in her own raw power that she does not understand.

“It's Eydís, but she doesn't know what she's doing. She can't control it! She's grown more powerful.” As Loki says this, roots grow out of the ground, wrapping around his legs and preventing him from moving away. He can hear Thor's shout on the other side of the fire and the scared gasps of the rest of Asgardians already onboard. Trygve is stood stock still, for once too terrified to try to calm his sister.

“Don’t go like Mama!” Eydís says, but she sounds helpless now, defeated. Remaining eye contact with her, Loki takes a deep breath and sends out little butterflies like he did only the previous day, willing all of his remaining hope into them so that when they swirl around the girl's head she looks at them in awe.

The roots slowly unfurl, the fire dies out, the waves and wind calm to a sudden quiet. Loki runs and picks up Eydís in his arms, kissing her temple and hair as she softly cries. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,” he whispers again and again. Trygve hands back her white flower that had fallen to the ground, that she now holds as if holding onto Loki's love. But he knows that time is so scarce now, and he has to leave if he wishes their survival.

She goes back into Valkyrie's arms a little less reluctantly this time, and Loki touches Trygve's tear-stained cheek before letting his hand fall away and his back to turn. Eydís cries harder again but Loki is met with no resistance from her, and Valkyrie takes her inside. Trygve is silent and shaking, unable to stop watching.

Willingly walking away from without looking back is the hardest thing he's ever done, and as soon he reaches the threshold of the craft he can’t hold back and cries more than he has in a long age, blindly walking to the other side of the ship to force himself not to make a foolish decision and go back to them.

From the opposite doorway of the other ship Trygve is now stood alone, watching silently, before his eyes wander to the third, unpicked flower.

His mind made up, he runs.

\---

The ships take off soon after, away from this safe place they called home, knowing not where they will now go or if they'll ever come back. The Asgardians are, now more than ever, a lost and wandering people, stripped of their glory and their soul. The waves dance, as if saying goodbye.

\---

It takes a while for Eydís to calm down enough to finally bury her head in the crook of Valkyrie's neck and quietly sniffle. She had held the little girl tightly, rocking and gently shushing her, as Eydís twisted and thrashed tiredly in her arms. But now in a wavering voice she asks, “brother?”

Valkyrie looks around her and realizes she can't remember if she even saw him get on the ship after them. Her stomach suddenly drops. She had stepped into a separate room as soon as they got on board before either of the ships departed, but now she goes to the adjoining main hall where the rest of the Asgardians are. She must looks completely helpless and terrified, for Sif comes up to her quickly.

“Trygve he — have you seen him?” At Sif's expression she knows she has not. “He is always with his sister, he can't have — we left so soon . . . .” she looks out the window, only to see that they are now high in space, the other half of the ship long gone. She gently sets Eydís down who walks over to the window, hand pressed against the glass, the other clutched around the white flower she hasn't yet let go of since her brother gave it back to her. Valkyrie comes to join her, in shock but with no idea of what to do or what to say to the girl.

For it is too late.

“With Loki?” Eydís asks, trembling and eyes wide. Valkyrie can't bear to answer out loud.

_I hope to the Norns he stays alive._

Eydís drops the withering flower and sets her forehead against the glass, not entirely understanding what has happened, but knowing she is separated from the two she loves most. Valkyrie gently strokes her hair, if only to conceal her own shaking hands.

The flower wilts, just a bit more.

\---

“Well. This is it, I suppose,” Loki says as nonchalantly as he can when his eyes are red from crying, staring out at space through the window before him and Thor. They had gone to the main hall on the opposite side of the craft as Heimdall prepared for take off, Loki knowing he wouldn't be able to bear watching the other ship and his heart fly far away.

“If this truly be the end of all things, brother, than I'm glad you're here with me.” Thor claps him on the shoulder, but Loki suddenly uses Thor's arm to pull him in and hugs him, tightly. There is nothing really to be said now, they know words of encouragement and hope will not be heeded — if they are fated to die, then die they shall, though Loki has other plans.

Even if their hug is awkward with lack of practice and layers of armor, Loki is still glad of it. He and his brother have never hugged enough, he can't even remember the last time he did so with anyone other than Trygve and Eydís. Always being the person to hug and comfort the little ones, being the recipient is nice for once.

“If I don't survive, and it's likely —”

“Don't say that.” Thor's reply is muffled into Loki's shoulder.

“Yet it's very likely I won't. If that happens, tell my children I . . . I love them.” Thor nods as he pulls back from Loki's tight grip.

And then two things happen at once.

First, the sound of running and a familiar voice that exclaims, “Loki!” He can only close his eyes as confusion and sadness rocks his whole body in a sudden, electric jolt. Opening them, he sees Trygve, who has the third flower outstretched in his hand towards Loki, a hopeful smile on his face. “I couldn't find you in here for ages, but I want to fight and help you because you've saved my—”

“Loki.” Thor's voice is quiet, insistent. He is looking out the window, where a huge, foreboding ship has abruptly arrived, the thing of Loki's waking nightmares. Loki feels like he might collapse, Trygve's hand already in his own. Thor's voice is rough, wrought with emotion.

“He's here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the part of Eydís not wanting Loki to go, I was inspired by the heartbreaking scene with Erik's daughter in X-Men: Apocalypse 💔  
> (Though my ending isn't as sad — and won't be, I promise)


	4. lifs né dauða / neither in life nor in death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time seems suspended when Loki braces himself and then thrusts the weapon towards Thanos. It is like the universe itself is taking a deep breath, waiting on the brink at the edge of Thor's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so incredibly sorry for the long delay in posting the next part of this story! I hope this chapter being the longest (and saddest) yet will make up for it. :P
> 
> This chapter was surprisingly hard to write, as well. Even though most is canon besides the kids, as well as Bruce not being there (I sent him home before I had even thought about writing this second part, oopsies), it was sometimes difficult to write each character's thoughts and feelings (which is also why Thor is the perspective in the second part, so I could leave Loki's involvement a bit vague). But anyways, I hope I did them all justice!

Everything happens so fast.

The mere minutes between hiding Trygve in a closet and then seeing bodies of fallen warriors strewed on the ship's floor is a blur. All is quiet for a moment, except for the sound of the crackling distress signal, playing over and over again with little hope of any reception.

And then the Titan is there, a silhouette amid the flames and blue light. Ebony Maw walks behind Loki with slow, careful steps, as if navigating through dirty laundry on the floor instead of dead Asgardians. He says something, long and full of nonsense, but Loki doesn't listen. From where he stands with the Black Order on either side of him, he sees Thor laid at Thanos' feet and struggling to move. It takes all of his will not to look to the left where Trygve is hidden, and he hopes no one notices that the fire hasn’t touched it because of Loki's quick protective barrier he had weaved in a second.

Thanos speaks at last, a voice so chilling and frank, it is impossible not to listen. “I know what it's like to lose.” Loki wants to reply, _No. No you don't, not truly. For I am not sure you have felt not only losing the fight, but also losing everything you love along with it._ But then again, the battles he has lost have been because of his own desperation and want, so it was his fault anyway. He thinks about that too often, but he does not wish to think of it now — the Titan has only spoken one sentence and he has already made Loki doubt himself.

And the voice continues. “To _feel_ so desperately that you're right . . . yet to fail, nonetheless.” He picks up Thor by the breastplate, who struggles feebly. Loki's eyes flicker to him quickly, trying to maintain a blank expression, although his fists tighten fiercely. “It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say . . . I AM.” Thanos turns, holding up the gauntlet where the violet Power Stone already gleams. Even if it is terrifying, Loki can't help but notice how dramatic this all is, and he cannot think for what purpose other than to scare them or bring them to his side. He wishes he could say something snarky in reply, but for once his silver tongue will not work.

Apparently Thor has the same idea, but his mouth actually works despite it drooling blood. “You talk too much,” he gasps out as Thanos grips his head with a huge hand.

Loki has thought about this moment every day, about how Thanos would get the Stone from him and what means of torture he would have to go through. He knows he should have destroyed it a long time ago, but every time he thought he was ready, his motivation quickly weakened and he found he could not go through with it.

Thanos speaks the dreaded command. “The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference.” Loki can see the Black Order hefting their weapons and smirking out of the corner of his eye.

He quickly replies with a lie, if only to see the Titan's expression when he says it. Sure enough, surprise briefly flits across his face when Loki says, “Oh, I do. Kill away!”, even if his nonchalant voice is forced. Thanos raises the gauntlet to Thor's head and though Loki tries to look away, his eyes will not move. He was prepared, willing even, to be tortured for the Stone, but his brother being the one to scream in pain he will not allow — and he cannot deny that any longer.

So it does not take long at all for him to crack, to yell, “ALL RIGHT, STOP,” and blink back tears.

Thor is released, but not without quickly saying, “We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard.” Loki hopes his glance at Thor contains as much apology as it can, because there is nothing he can say in this moment to make things better. Instead, he lifts his right hand to make the Tesseract appear. He knows he deserves it when he hears, “you really are the worst brother.”

There is so much he wishes to say, but there is not enough time or spirit within him. He opts for a promise. “I assure you, brother . . . the sun _will_ shine on us again.” Obscure, but sentimental and fond in a way that is to Loki's taste. Loki only wishes Thor to understand, even if he cannot even understand it all himself.

Thanos seems too keen to gloat now that he has the next Stone nearly within his grasp. “Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian.”

Now his wit works again, if only as a sort of coping method. “Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And —” but before he can continue, a piece of broken metal from the ship hits Thanos square in the chest, bouncing off with a dull _thunk_. Thanos quickly holds up a hand to tell the Order to stand down before they attack, looking beyond Loki.

Loki doesn't need to turn to recognize that familiar quiet voice, confident yet shaky.

“Leave them alone.” When he _does_ turn, slowly and with a swiftly sinking heart, he sees Trygve in a protective stance holding another piece of metal and with the bright fire reflected in his blazing eyes. There is a tense moment before Thanos chuckles, a sound that makes Loki's blood run cold.

“Hello, little one. You're quite the fighter.” Trygve doesn't respond, only fidgets. His gaze meets Loki's, his chin starting to wobble as he tries to be brave. Loki desperately wishes to gather him in his arms and tell him it'll be alright now, but one wrong move could end in immediate deaths for all of them.  

Thanos must see the connection between Loki and Trygve, because he laughs again, as if this is so easy and he knows something they don't. When he starts to walk towards Trygve is what makes Loki truly snap.

He stalks towards Thanos, ready to do anything to stop him from moving closer to Trygve, even if he has to use his bare hands to do so. Loki can see that Trygve's shoulders are starting to shake and he is sniffling; it's clear that all the emotions of the day are finally starting to catch up on him. Thor gets to Thanos first, slamming a metal bar across his back, but he is quickly interfered by Ebony Maw, who binds him with scraps of metal.

Before anything else can happen, Heimdall weakly raises his head from where he is sprawled on the ground, saying, “Allfathers . . . let the dark magic flow through me one last . . . time.” He is able to summon the Bifrost around Trygve, who reaches a hand out to Loki before he is taken away.

“I'm sorry,” Loki whispers, but Trygve is far away now.

The ruins of the ship feel like they're turning upside down. Loki is relieved to know Trygve has escaped, yet he can't help but feel regret that this terrible moment could have been the last time they see one other. His heart aches like it never has before.

\---

Throughout Thor's life, there had always been Heimdall. He was the silent, ageless protector of Asgard, and Thor had been infinitely fascinated with him by the time he could speak. He remembers when he was little, how he would sit by Heimdall's feet in the observatory and ask as many questions about the universe that he could think of, while Heimdall acted annoyed but was actually hiding a smile. He had once thought Heimdall could _never_ die, because why should he?

Yet that is not real life. Real life is much more painful, he regrets to say.

They have already suffered _so much,_  that he feels numb, mindless to bear more. When all those years ago he prepared to be crowned king, he didn't realize how personal the loss would get, could only think of glory drowned in ale and praise.

Yet now he does not wish the throne if he receives this scarring pain in return.

And then this moment is brought to sharp clarity when Heimdall's eyes glance to his as Thanos says, “that was a mistake,” and then the Titan is stabbing Heimdall through the heart and twisting. Thor can't see where Loki has gone or what the rest of the Black Order is doing, can only see white hot fire behind his eyes and hear himself yelling in the background.

 _“You’re going to die for that!”_ But that just results in him getting his mouth shut and Ebony Maw to hold up the Tesseract.

“My humble personage . . .  bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might, nay the nobility, to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The universe lies within your grasp.” Thanos crushes the Tesseract before placing it in the gauntlet; it moves towards it as if it is a magnet. The energy makes the ground beneath their feet rock and surge, momentarily stricken.

“There are two more Stones on Earth. Find them, my children, and bring them to me on Titan.”

Thor knows he should try to warn Earth but doesn't know _how._ He can only hope that Fury and the rest of the Avengers have prepared as much as they can, because right now he feels so weak and utterly destroyed. A voice cuts into his thoughts, “If I might interject . . .” Thor wishes Valkyrie was here so she could throw another glass bottle at Loki. “If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena.” He sounds too cheery, and Thor knows never to trust that tone coming from Loki's mouth.

Thanos is obviously unimpressed. “If you consider failure experience.”

“I consider _experience_ , experience. Almighty Thanos, I . . . Loki . . .  Prince of Asgard. . .” When Loki looks at him, it looks like a goodbye. “Odinson . . .” And Thor realizes how damn _significant_ that is, for Loki to acknowledge that they are in fact _brothers_ , even if he waits until the end of the world to do so. Thor appreciates it all the same. “The rightful King of Jotunheim . . .  God of Mischief... do hereby pledge to you, my— undying fidelity.”

Thor is just wondering what Loki's plan will be this time, when he sees a small dagger materialize in Loki's hand behind his back. His eyes widen and he wants desperately to say something, because though Loki has done terrible things, he has never been so stupid as to risk his life with only a dagger to defend himself.

 _He's usually so careful. He knows what he's doing. He has a plan._ Thor repeats these to himself, hopelessly wanting to believe that they could be true.

Time seems suspended when Loki braces himself and then thrusts the weapon towards Thanos. It is like the universe itself is taking a deep breath, waiting on the brink at the edge of Thor's world.

It is worse that Thor cannot move or speak, can only sit and watch and strain against his bonds. But even the latter he doesn't do for long, because for once he feels too exhausted that he has to give up.

Thanos has instantly stopped Loki with the Space Stone as Thor knew he would, uttering, “'Undying.’ You should choose your words more carefully.” He twists the dagger out of Loki's hand and closes that terrifying gauntlet around Loki's neck, raising him to eye level.

Loki struggles and kicks, but it is no use. He makes eye contact with Thor and Thor feels like he's back in his first real battle again, whimpering and eyes wild and with his heart beating out of his chest.

Thor thinks, for a moment, that he should be prepared for this since he's gone through it twice before. But then again, one can never be prepared to see their own brother die, no matter how many times it has happened and no matter how many times it has torn Thor up inside. And maybe he's just gullible, but this time feels different. Those other times he felt so _helpless,_ but this might be the worst, he can do nothing as Thanos squeezes Loki's neck tighter and tighter so that his face grows purple and his eyes bulge out.

Seven years ago, he didn't know what to say to Loki to stop him from letting go.

Five years ago, he didn't react quick enough when the blade he struck through Kurse ended up stabbing Loki too.

Now, he can't do anything but watch.

And how utterly horrifying is Thanos, for them to know that they can’t stop him, that whatever they try is reduced to nothing?

It is obvious Loki is giving up now, and he says something in one last act of retaliation. “You will . . . never be . . . a god.” And then there is a sickening _crack_ as Loki's throat is crushed by Thanos.  

He drops Loki's body at Thor's feet like he is merely a broken doll to be discarded. “No resurrections this time.” But Thor isn't listening, keeping his eyes on his brother's unmoving face and silently screaming.

When Thanos and the Black Order teleport away, Thor is released from his bonds, his body already making its way towards Loki's without thinking. “No . . . Loki . . .” Something small and pure white on the floor near him suddenly reaches his gaze. It's the flower Trygve had brought to give to Loki, slightly trampled but miraculously still here amid the wreckage. Thor doesn't think much of it, only grasps it with a shaking hand and lays it across Loki's still chest as he bows over his brother's body, tears too easily falling.

The ship explodes around them, and the universe feels like it's falling apart.

\---

“Feels diff’rent,” Valkyrie hears Eydís murmur from where she is nestled into her side. Eydís hadn't been able to sleep, and wouldn't even lie down until Valkyrie promised to stay with her.

“What does, sweetheart?” Eydís sniffles and the starkness of her answer gives Valkyrie chills.

“Everything.”


	5. malm-þing / meeting of weapons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trygve feels quite alone again. For a moment he had been relieved that he had found a familiar face, but now he wonders if perhaps someday everything that has a shred of comfort or familiarity won't disappear as quick as a snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been a while! I was so busy for ages and when I finally had time to write, I wasn't feeling it. But with Endgame here, I'm ready again. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> PS: I'm seeing Endgame soon, wish me luck :P

Trygve tumbles onto hard floor with a small _oof._ It was his first time traveling by the Bifrost, and he had always thought it would be incredible — though really it had all been a blur and he is left dizzy.

He gets up slowly because he is so wobbly, though he doesn't know whether it's from the travel or the events beforehand. When he looks around, he doesn't recognize this place where Heimdall has sent him. The quiet stillness of this entrance hall is such a stark contrast from the burning metal and piercing screams, and then the whirl of loud color surrounding him. He finds the quiet is strange now, and there is a ringing in his ears.

When he turns, he sees two men paused on the stairs looking at him curiously, with shields made of what looks like orange sparks coming from their hands. He swallows nervously, his brief spurt of courageousness dissipated.

“A-are you the Avengers? Loki and Thor need your help . . . There is a terrible —”

“Thanos,” one of the men, wearing a red cloak, says quietly, as the shields fade. “that's who you mean, right?” Trygve can only nod shakily. The man swiftly walks down the stairs, cloak flowing behind him. “Do you know where he is now?”

Trygve feels so small in this moment, and he hasn't felt this helpless since he was carrying his baby sister in his arms after their parents had been killed, lost and wandering. He sinks to his knees on the floor and starts to cry, which he hasn't been able to do until now, because before he had tried so hard to keep it inside for the sake of pretending to be brave. He feels someone patting his shoulder comfortingly, but when he looks up it is just the edge of the red cloak, seemingly moving on its own. The men just stare at him a bit awkwardly, obviously not knowing what to do with a crying boy at their feet.

In his daze he vaguely remembers Thor telling him about a wizard with a cool cloak, and then Loki's distaste for him ( _he left me falling for thirty minutes!_ he was apt to say, though the words lost their bitterness as time wore on). But no. Don't think about them. His crying gets weaker as he realizes he is too tired and wrung out to continue.  

The second man comes up next to the first and they talk quietly for a moment, before the latter leaves in a swish of cloak and bright light.

The man still next to him introduces himself as Wong, and leads them carefully to sit down on the first step. He shows Trygve the same orange sparks he can create with his hands, glowing shapes and intricate patterns. Trygve is able to ignore is sadness for a moment and instead marvels at this and thinks of how Loki's own power is not much different. But then the cold, overwhelming loss sinks back in, and he feels more alone than ever.

They look up as the man ( _Doctor Strange_ , Wong told him) suddenly reappears from another orange circle, leading someone behind him. “Do you recognize this man?” Doctor Strange asks, gesturing to the person looking confused next to him. Trygve nods, as he knows the man to be the one who came with Peter last Yule, a Mr. Stark. His vision is blurred once more when he remembers how happy that day was.

Mr. Stark crouches down to his level. “Look, kid, I know that it's gonna be hard to talk about it, but if we're going to help you we need to know what happened.” So then Trygve relays the past day to Mr. Stark and Doctor Strange and Wong, sitting there on the bottom step of this great entrance hall as he stumbles over words and swallows down sobs. The three men listen in silence until he is done, and then Strange and Stark exchange a glance.

“We prepared for this, so we know where each of the Stones on Earth are and who's in danger, and Vision's already at the Avengers HQ. Now we just need to warn them . . .” Mr. Stark hesitates for a second. Doctor Strange narrows his eyes at him.

“But . . .”

“I haven't been there since Cap and I fell out. It was one thing to have Fury tell us to suck it up and go to Norway together, but I don't think I'd ever be welcome back in that building.”

“Stark, this is a life or death situation —” But Trygve suddenly stands up between Strange and Stark.

“You haven't stabbed each other yet, have you? Then you're already doing better than Loki and Thor, and they still love each other, I know it.” And Trygve looks at Tony Stark, the billionaire who once had nothing and is looking down at a little tear-stained face that still has so much hope even though he once had nothing too. But now they have everything and the universe intends to be cruel by hanging it on a swiftly unraveling thread.

And Tony replies, “thanks, kid.”

Before anything else can happen, a strange rumbling sound is heard. Tony pulls open the doors and people can he heard screaming, car sirens are going off, and bits of debris are flying in a strong wind. Trygve has run up behind him, and Tony quickly turns and takes out an old cellphone. “If Wong can take you through to the Avengers HQ, I want you to give this to Steve Rogers. He'll know it's from me. Okay?” Trygve nods. “Good. Hold onto your hope, kid.” And then he quickly winks at Trygve, presses the phone into his hand, and walks into the street with Doctor Strange, faces set.

Trygve feels quite alone again. For a moment he had been relieved that he had found a familiar face, but now he wonders if perhaps someday everything that has a shred of comfort or familiarity won't disappear as quick as a snap.

\---

Valkyrie is glad to have a distraction that is not alcohol now, though the drink on this ship is already limited. Lady Sif has taken charge of the people admirably, since the Asgardians still don't know Valkyrie as much as they could. She supposes she's just been too scared to get close to anyone else.

The ship has quieted down and most people are in their rooms. She's lying on one side next to Eydís, who's sitting on a rug next to the main fireplace, facing away from the window. It was hard to pry the young girl from the glass, but Valkyrie couldn't take the endless stars staring back at them so innocently for much longer. When she was on Sakaar, her only companions were drink and the stars, and she's tired of both.

She's letting Eydís play with her hair, small hands surprisingly gentle, if clumsy. Valkyrie isn't sure when she last let someone touch her hair, but she doesn't want to ponder on it too long lest she remembers how lonely she is. She supposes Loki let Eydís play with his hair quite frequently, and she's humming to herself as she twists and weaves the hair.

They don't notice Lady Sif coming in until she says, “it's past your bedtime, both of you.” Valkyrie looks up and Sif is smiling, wearing loose clothing and hair free from braids.

“What about yours, Lady Sif?” Valkyrie asks, sitting up and making room on the rug for Sif to sit down.

“Someone has to be awake,” she answers, but she can't stifle a yawn in time. Eydís has abandoned Valkyrie's hair in exchange for staring at Lady Sif with awe. Ever since she saw her with the polished armor and gleaming sword, Eydís has been fascinated by her. “Hello, little princess.”

“Tell me story?” She replies, and no one could ever say no to the way she asks so sweetly. Valkyrie knows that Eydís is aware of Sif's storytelling skills — she doesn't tell them very often, but when she does, everyone around is enraptured. She hesitates for a moment.

“About what?” Eydís points to the wide windows.

“Stars.” Sif looks out at the endless sea of them before beginning.

“Did you know that we are all made of stardust? And that when someone we love is taken from this life they go back to the stars and become one themselves? The ones you lost are still there, looking out for you every night and even in the daytime when you can't see them. There is power in those stars, I know it. So wish on them hard, for they are right here.” She stands and guides Eydís over to the wide windows once more.

Valkyrie can see the starlight reflected in each of their eyes as she keeps back, watching them with a swiftly beating heart.

“Mama's there?” Eydís points at a glimmering star. And Asmund?” Valkyrie lets her eyes fall when she hears this. Eydís and Trygve hardly ever mention the brother that didn't make it, especially not to anyone other than Loki.

“They are out there, darling. My father's name was Asmund too. I wish on his star every night.” Just then a shooting star sails across the sky in front of them. Eydís gasps aloud. “That's a sign, Eydís. They're listening to you and telling you things are going to work out, in the end.” She gives a little smile to Valkyrie over her shoulder.

And maybe, Valkyrie thinks, she could possibly try to love the stars again, too.

\---

Wong takes Trygve through a portal to what he assumes is the Avengers HQ — in any case, Steve Rogers is there, along with a few other faces he recognizes, and even Dr. Banner. Trygve runs over to him and hugs him, the man a little taken aback at his sudden appearance.

“Trygve — what are you doing here?”

“Thor and Loki are in trouble. They sent me here to warn you guys. It's — Thanos.” The other Avengers shift uneasily, faces falling. Trygve opens his trembling fist, revealing the phone. Steve takes it, gripping it hard. “Mr. Stark's out there now.”

“He's missing, actually.” A hologram of a man flickers to life as Rhodey answers a call. “A spaceship flew into New York City and has flown off, leaving destruction in its wake and taking Iron Man and two others along with it. And you, I've learned,” he walks over to Trygve, staring down at him, “are not of this Earth either. He should he restrained and questioned,” he says to the Avengers, but they glare at him, not moving.

“Secretary Ross, he's a _child!_ ” Natasha says, arms crossed.

“An alien child, with affiliations with Loki no less! How do we know he's not sent here by Thanos himself to destroy you when you get close enough? I hate that I'm saying this, but Earth needs the Avengers right now. All of them.”

Bruce steps in. “I've known this kid for over a year now, and you won't find a kinder, smarter, stronger boy around. He's in obvious pain, and you could actually talk to him instead of acting like he's a thing to be prodded and examined.” Ross glances at Trygve's tear-stained face and sighs, looking away.

“Thanks for the concern, _sir_ , but we're done here.” Rhodey shuts him off and pats Trygve on the shoulder. “Sorry, kid.” Trygve just nods, but doesn't know what to think. He doesn't want to be a burden but has nowhere else to go. His mother always said to turn to the princes for help, but they aren't here anymore, and he doesn't even have his sister for company.

So many thoughts are rushing through his head — everyone is staring at him with expressions of pity or helplessness as his vision gets blurry with tears again; his head pounds and he realizes how tired he is. He wants to tell someone how he's so scared, not just about Thanos, but if Loki and Thor and Eydis will be alright and if he'll ever see them again, how he is so indecisive about whether he made the right decision going after Loki to help or not, or how the millions of ways he could of possibly saved his mother before she died just out of reach haunts him every day.

But all he ends up saying is, “is there a bathroom around here?”

\---

Eydís is finally asleep, after Valkyrie quietly sang her a lullaby, one Eydís requested. She's in Valkyrie's own quarters, but Valkyrie herself is standing in front of the big window again, not able to sleep and not really staring at anything in particular.

“Can I join you?” Valkyrie jumps, but it is just Sif again. She looks almost nervous, but smiles when Valkyrie nods and smiles back. They're quiet for a moment, staring off into the stars, Sif fidgeting slightly and Valkyrie trying to calm her pounding heart. “You're really good with Eydís,” Sif says suddenly.

“I try. But thank you. I . . . I had siblings myself, young ones I took care of frequently. My mom drank and drank and did nothing else, so I was holding the family together. But I became a Valkyrie, things went wrong, and I never saw any of them again. I had some hope when I came back to Asgard, but . . .” She shakes her head, staring down at her hands at the railing. “Too much tragedy has happened since. They were all gone.” One of Sif's hands closes over her own, startling Valkyrie. But she just nods in thanks and continues. “Norns, I used to hate when she drank, but then I became her on Sakaar. I hated myself for that, too, but I felt like I couldn't do anything else. Can't believe I'm saying this, but thank the Gods for Thor, right?” Sif laughs, squeezing Valkyrie's hand.

“Thank the Gods for Thor, Valkyrie.”

“You can call me by my real name, Brunnhilde, if you wish. I was just a number for so long, and then Valkyrie, that I've forgotten myself. But I'm ready to become her again.” By now she's looking Sif right in the eyes and can't seem to let go.

“Alright . . . Brunnhilde. Then you get to drop the “Lady”, okay? I think Asgardian titles don't really count anymore, at least between us.” Brunnhilde has seemed to have lost the ability to speak, so she just nods again, mouth dry. Sif finally looks away.

“You know, I used to be so lonely. I was a warrior, a Lady, but nobody saw me for who I really _am._ Thor did, though.” She smiles, remembering some memory. “I used to think we would end up together, it felt almost expected — I would become the next queen of Asgard and his wife, but that was just a vague fantasy. He was always more like a brother to me, anyways. Still, he had other things to think about and deal with and I was alone again. I was always so happy to see another's happiness, to look at this achievement and pride, but then I would just go back to my rooms, alone, and have nowhere to put that happiness but to let it fester until it rotted into loneliness and doubts. Everyone thought I was untouchable, unbreakable, when in reality that is exactly what I want.” There is a small tear on Sif's cheek, and Brunnhilde slowly lifts a hand to clear it away. Sif turns and kisses her palm, touch lingering for only a moment.

Then she pulls away, smile less sad than before but not quite free of the pain etched into her. “thank you, Brunnhilde. I suppose we should both get some sleep now.”

“Goodnight,” Brunnhilde whispers, squeezing Sif's hand one last time and pulling away too, heading back to her rooms.

Sif is left to dry the rest of her tears and wish on the stars, mind far, far away from sleep.

\---

Eydís is still sleeping soundly when Brunnhilde gets back to their rooms, but she doesn't know if she can do the same. She goes to draw the curtain over the window, to finally block out the stars for tonight, when she freezes.

They are flying past a planet, but it's in obvious ruin. A large portion of it is burning up like a sun, the rest is already black and scarred. It speaks very clearly: _Thanos was here._

In her sleep, Eydís grows restless.


	6. malm-hrið / storm of metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elder who spoke earlier stands on wobbly feet. “You are right, my Lady. Ever since the Allfather passed from this realm I could feel in my bones that the Mad Titan would finally rise. He is inevitable.” That doesn't make the Asgardians any more confident, and now the whispers turn fearful.

“Want a peanut butter sandwich?” Trygve looks up, train of thought broken as Natasha asks him the question.

Everyone else is still in the meeting room, but Natasha took Trygve to the kitchen because he can't remember the last time he sat down and ate something — it was probably the hurried breakfast this morning but that feels like an age ago. He nods to answer her question from where he sits on a barstool, and she starts making him one. Trygve tries not to think about sitting in their kitchen at Asgard, watching his mother cook as she tells him the latest gossip from the market in her theatrical way of saying things.

It startles him when the plate is set gently down in front of him, sandwich neatly cut into two triangles. As he begins to eat, Natasha leans against the kitchen island, across from him. “This is a good sandwich,” he says, words a bit muffled from the huge bite in his mouth. She smiles back at him.

“Thanks, kid. I've never made a peanut butter sandwich for anyone else before. I'm glad to have a second opinion now.”

“I'm jealous of your future kids, if you have any.” Natasha's smile is more sad now.

“I don't think I ever will. God, I want them, though. But that wasn't the life cut out for me.”

“I'm sorry. But look, Loki didn't think he'd ever have kids, did he? Good things can come unexpectedly.”

“You're right, Trygve, thank you. Do you want some more water?”

“Yes please, thank you. Can I ask you something?” Trygve pauses his sandwich eating and fidgets on his stool.

“Of course.”

“I’m not sure if it was a good idea to go after Loki and Thor before Th . .. _he_ came after all. I feel like I only made it worse when everything could have been prevented if I wasn’t there.” Natasha leans across the island and looks at him closely.

“Of course you made the right decision. It happened for a reason and you allowed us to have a good warning and to have a real go at this. We can't thank you enough.” She grasps one of his hands tight. “Sometimes you gotta make the jump for someone else and for the greater good, no matter how scary, right? You'll be okay. _We'll_ be okay.” And then she's kissing him on the forehead and he's wiping away tears not quite inconspicuously enough.  She pulls away and gives him his new glass of water. “Don't forget to wash your hands after, there's peanut butter on them.”

She smiles bigger and he laughs, but Natasha's heart aches painfully.

\---

When Eydís wakes up, she seems to be in a Ve pleasant mood, and when she's this happy it's impossible for anyone around her to not smile too.

Brunnhilde tries to implement a normal routine as much as possible, to make the young girl (and herself, if she's honest) as comfortable and safe as the situation allows. 

After a breakfast of the remaining fresh fruit Brunnhilde had in her kitchen, she decides Eydís needs a bath. Her face is dry from all the crying she's done in the past 24 hours, her hair is tangled, and dirt smudges on her knees are the last remainder of solid ground and familiar land.

Eydís is more than happy to take a bath, as long as she gets to splash water everywhere and create ripples with seidr, at least, until it gets out of hand and she ends up getting them both soaked. She's still giggling the whole time, and Brunnhilde smiles exasperatedly at her as she towels her dry.

“Did you know I once had a Pegasus?” Brunnhilde says, the memory all of a sudden striking her. Eydís shakes her head, but her excitement is overflowing. “I'm sure there's more out there, maybe you'll get to ride one someday, huh?”

“Yes!” Eydís replies, giggling more as Brunnhilde ruffles her wet curls with the towel.

It's only once she has fresh clothes on that something goes wrong. Brunnhilde is draining the water and hanging up the damp towel, when she realizes Eydís has suddenly become quiet and still, eyes closed tight. She fidgets and her brow is furrowed in pain or concentration. Brunnhilde kneels down in front of her, hand feeling her forehead.

“Eydís, sweetheart, say something? What—” but just then, Eydís’ eyes slowly open.

Where there was once warm brown, her eyes are now a glowing gold.

\---

Trygve gazes out the window at the ocean blurring past far below. He's in a ship headed to another unfamiliar place, and home has never felt so far away. The Avengers had thought it best that he stay with them, that this Wakanda they were going to would keep him safe. He doesn't know about that, but he has nowhere else to go, so he's sullen and brooding. He doesn't remember falling asleep, but he must be so tired that the cool glass against his head and the thrumming of the ship's engine doesn't even bother him.

He has a strange dream.

First, he's walking the halls of the palace in Asgard, though he doesn't remember how he knows this because he's never been in there except for the throne room. It's silent and golden in here, warm sunlight filtering through a window nearby. He suddenly hears footsteps echoing up ahead; someone is coming towards him fast, and as they get closer he realizes it is Loki. But this isn't the Loki he knows, this one seems younger; his face is smoother and his hair slicked back and short. Trygve calls out to him, but he doesn't answer or seem to hear and see him at all, he just continues walking and staring at something in the distance, frowning. Trygve turns and runs after him, only to feel himself plummeting downwards towards the floor and then being whisked away.

Where he is now is cold and icy, and he shivers as he stands. He hears the subtle crackling of ice around him, and in the distance, sounds of yelling and metal swords ringing against shields. To his left he suddenly hears a baby's cry, and he calls, _Eydís?_ , but walking over and looking closer, he sees that the baby writhing in a strange basket is frosty blue with red, teary eyes and strange markings on its face. He reaches out a hand, but before he can touch the baby he's pulled away again into darkness.

He's in a bright room now, and he squints against the sudden whiteness. The room is sparsely decorated, and he's not alone. Another younger Loki sits slumped on the floor, hair frazzled and eyes red, staring blankly at the glass wall in front of him. Loki suddenly gets up and angrily kicks the glass as he yells, and the shock keels Trygve backwards and he falls once more.

He's lying in soft grass, and when he sits up and blinks around him, he sees he's in a courtyard. Two boys around his age are climbing an old tree nearby, laughing and racing to get to the top. He stumbles over to ask them what's going on, but by the time he reaches out a shaking palm and touches rough bark, he hears, “c'mon, Thor, don't be so slow!” from the dark-haired boy and he's being pulled back and is tumbling away once more.

Blazing fire surrounds him and he feels like the world is upside down. But through the fire comes Loki again, the Loki that he knows and saw just yesterday. He's talking urgently with a lady who looks quite royal, and Trygve knows she seems familiar. She turns and makes eye contact with him, smiling and seeming to know he's there unlike everyone else he's encountered in this dream so far. Loki looks too but frowns and says, “what is it, Mother?”

Without responding, she just kisses Trygve's brow and whispers, “wake up, brave one.”

A stormy tide washes in to a familiar shore.

\---

Eydís is in Sif's arms as they sit in Brunnhilde's quarters. The young girl is asleep again, though her brow is furrowed and she keeps twitching. Brunnhilde talks urgently with one of the Elders left on the ship, a woman who is knowledgeable on the ancient lore of Asgard.

She totters over and gently touches Eydís’ cheek. Those yellow eyes open and the Elder nods sadly. “What is it?” Sif asks, wanting what she fears to be confirmed.

“I remember when Heimdall was a young boy, eons upon eons ago,” she begins. “no one knows exactly how someone is chosen to be all-seeing and all-hearing, or at least, no one remembers. But when the Norns choose you, it is irreversible. Heimdall grew to be the Protector of Asgard, after the previous was killed by Hela. Sadly, Heimdall must have been killed too, and now it is Eydís’ turn.” Eydís closes her eyes again, but Sif doesn't know if Eydís even understands what's happening.

“What will that mean?” Brunnhilde asks quietly.

“She will still be herself, but it will take time to get used to this new power of course. I don't know exactly what she feels, but imagine being able to hear and see everything all at once, all the time. I wish we still had the old books we once used, but I can talk with the other Elders and see if we can't help the little one balance everything or tune it out.” Eydís softly cries in her sleep, and Brunnhilde looks like she wants to cry as well.

“I wish I could help more. I'm certain Prince Loki saved some books from burning, but I'm not able to access his pockets in space. But know that Eydís would not have been chosen if she couldn't handle it. She's here in this way for a reason.” The Elder leaves the room, and Brunnhilde sits down next to Sif shakily. They look at each other helplessly and then down at Eydís, not knowing what to do now.

Eydís suddenly mumbles in her sleep. “Trygve . . . Earth.” Sif's heart beats unnaturally fast, and she and Brunnhilde look at each other again knowingly.

The dwindling hope that Trygve is still alive surges once more.

\---

Trygve suddenly wakes up, gasping and clutching on to the chair beneath him to get a sense of reality once more. For a second he doesn't remember where he is: the dream left him so confused that he doesn't remember what's real and what's not.

“You okay?” Someone asks quietly, comfortingly. A strong hand rests on his shoulder, and he follows it to the face of its owner, seeing that it's Captain America. He realizes his seat has been reclined and someone's jacket is draped over his body like a blanket.

“Um . . .” Trygve replies waveringly. “Weird dream I guess.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“N-not really, it just felt so _real.”_ Steve's hand squeezes his shoulder gently.

“I get you. I still have bad dreams all the time, and they never really leave.”

But you're _Captain America!”_ Trygve says indignantly.

“And even Captain America has terrible days and memories and anxieties.” Steve smiles, but it's a sort of sad one. “Being a superhero isn't about not having those things, it's about rising above them and realizing they don't define you. Who you truly are is in _here,”_ he says, pointing to Trygve's heart, “no matter what those nightmares and worries say.”

Trygve smiles, for real now, and Steve can't help but mirror it.

“When I was about your age my best friend told me something I still remember now. After a nightmare I told him it felt like I was drowning in a deep ocean, and he replied that if I felt that way he would always drag me to the surface again. Even if it feels like no one is there, there is always _someone_ that will help you when you most need it." He gets a sort of wistful look about him. "And now I'm telling you the same.”

“Is he in the stars now?”

“I thought so for a long time. But now, he's at the place we're going to. . .” Steve suddenly snorts. “He takes care of goats actually.” Trygve laughs happily.

“I want to see them! Loki wouldn't let me get one.” At this, his expression changes to one of contemplation, but Steve doesn't have time to consider this because Sam calls him to the front of the ship. He pats Trygve's shoulder and gets up, but before he can walk too far he hears, “Mr. Rogers? Were you trying to tell me that maybe Loki and Thor are still alive for real?” Trygve's face is so alight in hope that Steve can't bring himself to let that light dim.

“The universe is constantly full of surprises. That's a fact I know for sure.”

\---

Eydís has been shivering for a while now, no matter how many blankets Brunnhilde puts on her. Now Eydís sits on her bed, staring blankly out the window as Brunnhilde tidies up nervously, just to do something.

The young girl suddenly gasps, and when Brunnhilde rushes over and sits next to her, Eydís’ eyes are looking beyond where her body sits, gazing into another world. Brunnhilde can't help but feel a bit disconcerted by it.

Eydís whispers something she can't hear, but Brunnhilde just waits patiently, gently caressing Eydís’ hair.

“He only needs one more." Eydís says this quietly, with a strange heaviness beyond her years. Brunnhilde shivers too, a cold weight settling on her chest and burrowing within her heart. “One Stone left.”

Brunnhilde is chilled to the bone, and the feeling makes her numb.

\---

The city Trygve sees now reminds him most of Asgard compared to all the new places he's visited lately. Wakanda is shiny and golden and obviously very technologically advanced. It gives him a strange sense of calm, even if he doesn't know anyone here.

But their king is very nice, and he meets Steve's best friend, who promises Trygve he'll show him the goats later. Still, he feels lonely and out of place as everyone readies for battle around him. He wishes he could be of use and join in, but it was a definite _no_ from the Avengers when he tried to ask.

“Hey,” Natasha comes over and kneels down next to him. “you're gonna stay in here with Shuri and Wanda, alright? They'll protect you until we come back.” Trygve just nods, feeling a lump in his throat. She gives him a final bracing smile and stands, as the rest of the Avengers prepare to assemble outside.

Trygve stays by the window as Shuri and Wanda remain focused on Vision on the table. He stands rigidly, watching the massive army gather in lines, the huge spaceships falling on the other side of the border, and then one entrance being lifted.

They start running, weapons ready, but still he cannot seem to look away.

\---

Sif gathers everyone to the main hall after Brunnhilde tells her what Eydís had said. She can already tell many of the Asgardians are skeptical, because though it's obvious Eydís has new powers, they still don't want to take the word of a toddler that their lives might be changed at any moment.

The talking grows louder as Sif struggles to maintain everyone's attention. Eydís sits on Brunnhilde's lap, head in her hands and eyes closed, trembling.

Sif grows desperate and shouts, effectively making a few more heads turn towards her. “I don't know what the near future will hold or how we will fight it,” she begins shakily, “but I know it will most likely be terrible. For now, let us hold on to our hope and our loved ones and try to go on as normal. That's all we can ask for.”

The Elder who spoke earlier stands on wobbly feet. “You are right, my Lady. Ever since the Allfather passed from this realm I could feel in my bones that the Mad Titan would finally rise. He is inevitable.” That doesn't make the Asgardians any more confident, and now the whispers turn fearful.

“Please,” Sif begins again, we must—” but something suddenly makes Eydís give a piercingly haunting cry. Brunnhilde's eyes go wide as she takes in what's happening, and Sif is rendered speechless, confusion plain on her face.

Sif has started to fade, rising from her left shoulder to the rest of her body. She reaches out a shaking hand to Brunnhilde sitting nearby and Brunnhilde does too, but before they can touch, Sif's hand fades to nothing. And then she is no more than a lingering pile of dust, but still Brunnhilde cannot seem to look away.

\---

When Trygve sees Thor land on the battlefield amid electrifying light and with a new weapon, he can't help jumping up and down and cheering. If Thor's here, then Loki must be somewhere out there also. He's too excited to look too hard at finding him.

They seem to be winning now with Thor's help, and even more so when Wanda ends up joining the fight. But then the guard outside of the lab is killed and Shuri urgently tells him to escape through a side door as she picks up one of her blasters.

When he shuts himself in the next room which looks like a storage area, he gets a flash of the terror he felt back on their ship, before everything fell to pieces. But this time there's no fire and he has a little window to look out and keep watching, the knowledge that Thor and Loki are okay keeping him from panicking even more.

Soon the enemy ships start to leave and many of the Avengers are now in the forested area where he can't see them. _They must have won,_ he thinks, and before he can help himself, he's running back into the lab and down the stairs as fast as he can, before pelting out the door and across the field towards the trees.

He runs so fast that he feels both lightheaded and heavy, dodging bleeding bodies and small skirmishes on the way. He has only one thought on his mind to sustain him to keep going: _find Loki._ It feels like his heart is beating out of his chest when a creature runs towards him. He instinctively picks up a fallen spear and thrusts it at the enemy. 

But then it suddenly feels as if the universe shifts and changes.

He tumbles over with the force of it and his head feels like it's swimming. He turns over to shield himself from the inevitable blow from the creature, but it's gone. He looks around and more people are disappearing like they were never there in the first place. Confused, he just keeps running frantically.

When he gets to the forest, he sees Thor staring down at the ground in shock. “Uncle Thor!” Trygve calls, and Thor looks up with a mixture of strangled happiness and distraught. Trygve barrels into him, hugging him tightly.

“Trygve! You're okay—”

“Where's Loki?” Trygve suddenly asks, noticing that he is definitely nowhere in sight. “Did he come with you?” Thor just shakes his head over and over again, eyes pained and watering.

“He's not here, Trygve. He's . . . I . . .” Thor's voice is rough and broken. He can see the remaining Avengers trying to cope with their own losses out of the corner of his eye. His heart feels like it's being squeezed out of his chest.

“Loki's gone?” Trygve seems so small and helpless and disbelieving, and Thor thinks that this young boy does not deserve all the pain the universe has wrenched onto him. He vows to destroy Thanos for what that monster has done to his family.

“He loved you, so much,” but now Trygve is shaking his head too, not wanting to believe what has happened. Everything seems sped up and slowed down at the same time.

“But I saw him in my dream! It was so real . . . I saw him . . . he can't . . .” And now Trygve falls against Thor, seemingly exhausted, and Thor helps him down to the ground gently before he notices Trygve has started to fade.

“No . . . _no_ , not you too . . .” Thor holds on to Trygve hard, as if that will prevent him from leaving.

“They said we wouldn't lose,” Trygve whispers. A single tear falls delicately down his cheek and then he is gone and Thor's clutching nothing.

But still he cannot seem to look away.

\---

The stars quiver around Loki, and beneath his feet, the universe shatters.

And then, everything's quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I poured my Endgame feelings into this chapter 💔
> 
> We know little to nothing about MCU Heimdall and his past, so I tried to create something that made sense. I hadn't planned on making Eydís follow in his footsteps, but since Heimdall is gone and I've hinted at Eydís' powers before, it just felt right. 
> 
> Also, I added another chapter, so one more left! Thank you endlessly for reading <3


	7. heima / home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is always waiting for Loki to come back, and he knows Valkyrie is too. She loves Eydís but it still feels like she's taking care of her just until Loki comes back, just a temporary thing, like they feel it'll just be a few days more and then he'll come walking in surrounded by sunlight and offhand comments on why they would ever worry. That he's here now. 
> 
> But he's not and Thor feels the prickling need to put his sunglasses back on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endgame spoilers ahead!

 

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

 

Thor looks out to the sea, bare eyes burning against the sun, used to being covered by sunglasses or dwelling in his dark rooms. He's just told Valkyrie he wants her to be queen, and he feels strange. It is like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders, because for years now he has felt like a failure of a king to his people and to the memory of his family.

But at the same time it now feels like he has no direction, and that's why he can't stay here, in New Asgard. He feels alone even after being reunited with the Avengers, anxious even after they've won the fight, terror at the thought of _Thanos_ even though he's gone.

He doesn't think it will ever truly leave, and he hates it.

During the last five years he's been a bad king, a bad uncle, a bad friend, and a bad person to himself. He knows this, but has always been too scared to act on it and now he feels it is too late. He can barely see Eydís anymore because she reminds him too much of who they've both lost.

Thor is always waiting for Loki to come back, and he knows Valkyrie is too. She loves Eydís but it still feels like she's taking care of her just until Loki comes back, just a temporary thing, like they feel it'll just be a few days more and then he'll come walking in surrounded by sunlight and offhand comments on why they would ever worry. That he's here now.

But he's not and Thor feels the prickling need to put his sunglasses back on.

Valkyrie touches his arm like she knows he's not doing okay right now, _(but when is he ever anymore_ , he thinks) and he's just about to hurry up and say goodbye when her eyes widen as she looks over his shoulder.

And then Thor hears that familiar voice and he breaks.

"You look terrible, brother."

It's said in jest but it seems forced, and when he turns Loki is looking at him with a sorrowful expression on his face. Thor is in disbelief that he's actually seeing Loki, that his brother is standing behind them, looking like he did the last time they saw each other, on that damned day five years ago.

\---

Loki surveys Thor and sadness washes over him, making him feel a bit weak and tired suddenly. He doesn't know what's happened in the time he's been gone, but it's not been kind to Thor. He just wants to yell at the universe for making his brother feel the pain he knows too well.  

Valkyrie is grinning broadly, but Thor is still in shock, just staring at him. He stumbles over to Loki and nearly falls onto him, gripping him so tightly that Loki nearly gasps.

"It's really you. You're really here," Thor murmurs like he can't believe it.

"Yes, I'm here," Loki says quietly, waiting patiently until Thor is done hugging him, feeling tears on his neck and trailing into his hair.

"How?" Thor asks brokenly, pulling back to look at him. Loki swallows guiltily.

"I faked. Again." Seeing Thor's crestfallen face he hurries on. "But I had good reason to. When I wandered the universe I learned the Titan's ways, because though I was essentially working for him, I always had to know how to fight back if I needed to. I knew that if I seemed to die and you were the only remaining, he might let you live, to let you go free with the knowledge that he killed your loved ones, just to make you suffer. It was a risk that I was willing to take for you. And it worked."

"And then? Where did you go?" Loki smiles ruefully.

"I had a grand plan. But then, the snap happened."

"And you were decimated?" Thor sounds so much like he did when they were kids and witnessed death for the first time, so small and sad that Loki feels tears of his own begin to blur his eyes. He nods slowly. Thor suddenly clutches onto his shoulder as if remembering something.

"I saw Mother, Loki. On the day she . . ."

"I know." At Thor's confused face he adds, "she told me."

"But that was in an alternate timeline! How—?"

"Raised by witches, brother." Loki smiles secretly. "The physical plane isn't the only way to talk." He hesitates. "but she is gone, the Frigga we knew." Thor nods but a tear falls down his cheek and he tries to wipe it away inconspicuously.

Loki pretends not to notice and turns his attention to Valkyrie. "Welcome back, Lackey," she says as he walks over to her, but she winks at him and pulls him into a hug, too. He pats her gingerly on the back, not used to much contact from her unless it's him being knocked out. But he finds he doesn't mind it.

Turning his head as she lets him go, he sees the ship nearby and a rabbit standing beside it, looking impatient. "You're leaving?" He asks Thor, who suddenly looks sheepish.

"Well — yes . . . I'm sorry but I just —"

"Thor," Loki interrupts, placing a hand on Thor's arm. "it's fine. I can't tell you what to do and I won't force you to stay, so don't feel obligated. It's your life." He smiles though, knowingly. "But I think there's someone who wants to see you first."

And then Trygve and Sif are walking over the crest of the hill behind them, Trygve still dressed in the outfit Thor saw him wearing last.

Trygve grins and runs down to Thor, launching himself at him and hugging him hard. It reminds Thor of the last time he saw the boy, but now he feels a warm nudge of happiness on the brink of filling his heart instead of the gaping emptiness that usually lingers there. He feels tears run freely down his cheeks now as he holds Trygve close, feeling like a dam inside him has just been broken.

Thor looks up and catches Loki's gaze, whose eyes are wide and glistening. He stares at Thor, then Trygve, then the village around them, wanting to say something but finding that the words keep getting stuck somewhere in his throat.

Trygve breaks the silence. "You did it, Uncle Thor! You saved us. We won." And Thor feels proud, prouder than when he summoned Mjolnir once more, and the knowledge that _yes, they did win,_ finally sinks in. But his voice doesn't seem to be working either, so he just ruffles Trygve's hair and tries to smile through his tears.

Meanwhile, Sif slowly walks over to Valkyrie, looking a little hesitant. She stops in front of her and takes in Valkyrie's appearance, looking the same as she did when Sif last saw her but now looking ever more exhausted and saddened. But Valkyrie can't help but keep smiling, light quickly filling what she thought was extinguished, and she presses a weatherworn hand to Sif's cheek.

"Brunnhilde —" Sif says softly, but Valkyrie silences her with a thumb on her lips.

"It's been a long five years, Sif. But I still thought about you every day," she whispers as she brushes away a stray tear on Sif's face. And then they're kissing like they've waited years, but then again, Valkyrie has.

Trygve giggles as Loki holds up a hand to cover his eyes, but Trygve quickly becomes somber as a chill breeze rustles past and makes him shiver. "Did anyone not make it?" He asks quietly, like he doesn't want to ask but needs to know. Thor sighs heavily.

"Natasha . . . Stark . . . Steve soon enough if what I heard is true . . ."

"Oh," Trygve says, and his voice doesn't sound quite right, like someone's clutching at his chest. Loki mumbles the next question automatically, as if he was waiting for it and it finally just stumbled out.

"Eydís — is she —" but before he can answer, someone shouts from behind them. They turn and see a young girl around Trygve's age running towards them from the village, bare feet pounding the earth and dark hair streaming in braids down her back. Though she's older now, Loki instantly recognizes Eydís. He releases a sudden jolt of laughter and runs to meet her, picking her up and spinning her like he always does, whispering _Eydís Eydís Eydís,_ like he can't believe she's still here.

She laughs and continues to do so even when he sits her down on her feet again. Valkyrie looks on in wonderment. "That's the first time she's laughed in five years," she says quietly, and Sif puts an arm around her.

Loki bends down to Eydís' level, looking at her closely. "You're — so _big!_ " He exclaims, and he at once feels despair at having missed so much of her life. But he tells himself sternly that there is nothing to do about it and that he must appreciate the time that he does have now. The glint of her golden eyes then takes him by surprise. "This is new," he says indicating them, and again feeling sad that he couldn't be there to help her through the changes, but ultimately not surprised the Fates chose her. She was always powerful.

"I saw you coming," she says matter-of-factly, happiness nearly radiating off of her.

"Of course you did," Loki responds with a wink, before getting up and leading her over to the others.

Trygve is stood still, staring at his sister that has grown so much without him being there. Eydís looks at him almost shyly, and then nervous, like she's afraid that he won't like her anymore. But he finally moves and hugs her tight and Loki's heart breaks for the umpteenth time. And then bright, colorful flowers instantly bloom under their feet and twist through everyone's hair, deep pinks and baby blue, pure white and shimmering yellow that glint in the light that seems to have become even brighter, looking down on them. Eydís giggles at she looks at what she's created, Trygve joining in as well.

"Look," Loki says suddenly, staring out to the sea. The tide is gentle, and the new flower petals dance delicately in the breeze as everyone stands around him, looking out too. Loki smiles, feeling finally, finally, truly happy. He knows there is so much to be said and to be dealt with, but for once he is content with where the universe is and with his place in it. His next words feel right, like they were planted in his soul from the moment he set eyes on Trygve and Eydís and were just waiting for the right moment when they would be true.

"The sun's shining. And we're home."

\---

To Thor Odinson, The Guardians’ Ship (Benatar), Space

From Loki Odinson, New Asgard, Norway, Earth:

_Dear Thor -_

_I haven't written a letter in ages, though I can still remember every lesson where we learned the proper way to compose one. You do remember those lessons Father made us take, right? The only entertainment I had was when you accidentally broke your quill from gripping it too hard and then proceeded to knock the ink pot all over the professor. I had to duck under the table to conceal my giggles or else feel the wrath of the Elders._

_Anyway, I'm not sure you'll even get this letter, but Brunnhilde (or Valkyrie since you insist on calling her that) says her Pegasus will find you, wherever you are. B̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶,̶ ̶I̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶f̶i̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶c̶o̶n̶t̶r̶o̶l̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶e̶m̶o̶t̶i̶o̶n̶s̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶i̶n̶s̶t̶e̶a̶d̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶I̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶b̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶m̶y̶s̶e̶l̶f̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶a̶y̶.̶   I hope you're safe. Eydís says she knows where you are, but won't tell me because it's your choice to say if you want to. When did she grow to be so wise?_

_Everyone is doing fine here, and Queen Brunnhilde is an excellent ruler (along with her consort-to-be Lady Sif of course. They are sickeningly adorable strolling around smiling and holding hands.) You made a good choice, because Brunnhilde's a natural. She asked me after you left if I didn't want the Crown, and I said no, after everything that's happened that is not my place here. Even 10 years ago that was not what I truly wanted, I just wanted to be seen and heard. But that isn't what I desire anymore, and I already have everything I could ask for._

_It's still hard though, and every day is a struggle. Eydís has lived those five years when Trygve and I haven't, and it seems to have aged her beyond her years, though the all-seeing/all-hearing thing doesn't help either. She says things sometimes and I find it hard to recognize her, even though I know she's still the little girl I sang to sleep and held in my arms just yesterday. But yesterday was actually years ago and things have changed._

_Trygve has a rough time too, though he doesn't speak of it. Now his baby sister is almost his own age, and he's missed so much of her life. They still play together nearly every waking moment, but it's like they're re-introducing themselves to each other all over again._

_They still get nightmares, though Eydís’ are mainly due to her not being able to turn off what she can see and hear in the universe, and Trygve stubbornly won't tell me what his are about. I̶ ̶s̶t̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶m̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶,̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶I̶ ̶a̶l̶w̶a̶y̶s̶ ̶w̶i̶s̶h̶ ̶M̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶e̶.̶ ̶S̶h̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶w̶h̶a̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶o̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶k̶i̶d̶s̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶I̶ ̶f̶e̶e̶l̶ ̶i̶n̶a̶d̶e̶q̶u̶a̶t̶e̶._

_I've started schooling the kids properly now, and thankfully I happened to have some helpful books stored away. They're good pupils of course, though remembering our strict schooling and how dull it was, I let us learn outside and keep the day open for unexpected lessons that may arrive. Eydís’ favorite is when we search for shells and sea glass and little creatures (I think this helps quiet her mind and lets her be the young girl she is for a moment), while Trygve likes reenacting famous battles with Lady Sif. But at the same time, Eydís will occasionally freeze up randomly, laughter gone and eyes staring beyond the sand and the sea. And sometimes Trygve panics in the middle of one of their reenactments, remembering something he won't tell me about. But they keep pushing through, and I admire their strength._

_Also, Trygve still begs for a goat as often as he can and I'm 99.7% there on being won over. Please don't tell him about the time when I screeched because a goat on Asgard ate a chunk of my hair (it wasn't funny) (okay by now it's a little bit funny) (but you would screech too). On a more heartbreaking note, Eydís still has her little white flower I gave her on that sad day in April, five years ago. It's in a chest beside her bed, pressed between the pages of a worn, tiny book of Norse lullabies, along with her old blankie. These kids constantly break my heart and then mend it back together, and I always wonder how I got to be here now, with these beautiful lights in the dark world._

_It was raining all day, and it's like the world is being cleansed of everything that's happened. Now it's stopped for the time being, and if I squint I can make out a faint rainbow shimmering on the horizon. Nothing will ever be back to normal, but we are trying to make a home of what we've got._

_I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for. Your destiny, your purpose, your passion, your heart. . . It's still within yourself, I know it. Go out there and find it, but remember to come back and visit us someday, yeah?_

_We'll be here._

_Yours ever,_

_Loki_

_P.S. Korg and Miek have got Trygve hooked on Fortnite. Why?! I haven't seen him since breakfast!_

_P.P.S. As I was writing that last bit, Trygve came in sulking. He says he's sad that playing the video game made him miss the Spring rainfall, and now he vows never to play it again (we'll see how long that lasts). He's cheered up a bit now that he knows I'm writing to you. He says he hopes you go on lots of space adventures so you can come back and tell them all to him and Eydís. Speaking of Eydís, she's just come in to tell us the rain should be starting again, and she's right because now it's starting to sprinkle. They both say they miss you, and now they're trying to drag me outside to play with them and I —_

_P.P.P.S. I'm soaked through, but the children are giggling so that's all that matters. Brunnhilde passed us on the way in and said I look like a drowned rat. Lovely, isn't she?_

_We're all becoming whole again, if slowly. Norns, I already miss you, though you're lucky I'm even admitting it here._

_Anyway, I better end this now before it becomes a novel. I'm not sure I've actually ever seen you read one and I wouldn't want my words to go to waste. I'm jesting of course. Maybe._

_I hope you find your way out there, but remember you forever have a place here in our home._

_You're still worthy, always._

_We love you._

_~ Loki, Trygve, and Eydís_ ♡

 

**THE END**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading. Today is exactly 11 months since I created the Google doc for Asgard is a People, and what a lovely time it has been writing this series! I'm sad to end it because I've become so attached to this family, but I do have plans for some one-shots in the future, as well as editing everything, especially the first part. I was planning on continuing a third part which takes place during Endgame, but after seeing it I decided this was better. It wasn't the ending I had planned at all, but sometimes the best things are unexpected and unplanned — just like Loki with his kids. :)


End file.
